A Frozen Name
by VBear94
Summary: In this sequel to A Frozen Love, we meet Ivan Frost, Elsa and Jack's son. One day, unbeknownst to him, he meets their enemy, Pitch Black, who is in a weakened state from his last battle. With a kingdom to rule and guardian responsibilities, Elsa and Jack don't get to spend much time with their children, which dangerously drives Ivan to confide in Pitch.
1. Prologue

"Okay guys! Are you ready for our picnic?" Asked mom and dad as we stood in front of them.  
"Yes! Yes we are!" Me and my eight year old twin sister, Evangeline, yelled in excitement. My dad and mom smiled at both of us. Dad then reached into the pocket of his blue hoodie, one he usually always wore other than his royal attire, and pulled out a small snowglobe. He held it in front of him and whispered "Burgess" and threw it right in front of him, opening a huge portal that swirled in color.

"Wow!" We cried out in unison. Mom and dad then held their hands out for us to take. Me and Evangeline held hands and I held mom's with the other one and Evangeline held onto dad's.  
"On three guys." Mom said to us.  
"One," We counted together, "two, three!" And we all ran into the swirling portal. Within seconds, we were transported to my dad's hometown. Instead of being right in the town, we were at a huge pond!

"Look at all the little fishies in there!" gasped Evangeline who ran over to the pond and knelt down on the edge to look at them. I chased after her and knelt down beside of her to look down in the pond. There were a lot of fishes swimming around in there.

"Look at that big one over there!" I cried, pointing my finger at a fish not too far from us. It looked to be about two feet long and once it heard me, it swam in the other direction away from us.

"Come on you guys. Your dad and I need your help to set up the picnic." Mom said to us, bending over us to where we could see her reflection in the water.  
"But we want to continue to look at the fishes!" I whined, sticking my bottom lip out. Mom smiled at me.  
"We can continue to look at them after our picnic, okay?" She stood back up and reached her hands out to us. Me and Evangeline stood back up and took her by the hand and she led us back to where dad was laying out the blanket for us to sit on.  
"Here Ivan! You can set the bread, cheese, ham,baloney, peanut butter, and jelly out." Dad said to me, handing me a small basket that contained the items. I gladly took it and sat down and began to take them out one by one and placing them carefully on the blanket. Dad handed another small basket to Evangeline and she began to place them on the blanket as well.

"Oh darn! We forgot the cups!" Mom said, looking around the basket she had in her hand.  
"No we didn't." said dad. He held both hands out and ice swirled around his hands before finally forming crystal cups. "Now we have cups." He smirked at my mom who shook her head at him, leaning over to take the cups and give him a kiss.

"Ew!" Me and Evangeline both cried out in disgust, making faces at them. Mom and dad both laughed at us.  
"EWW" all you want you two, but when you both get your boyfriends or girlfriends, I will go "EW!" every time I see you guys kiss." Dad stuck his tongue out at us. I stuck mine back out at him and he quickly pounced on me and began tickling my stomach.  
"How dare you stick your tongue out at the tickle monster?!" Dad playfully yelled as he continued to tickle me.  
"Dad! Stop!" I yelled in between my uncontrollable laughter. I could hear my sister and mom giggling behind us.

"Alright you two. Quit playing and let's eat." Mom said to us. Dad stopped ticking me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, helping me sit up.  
"Yeah! 'Cause I'm starved!" I said, grabbing two loaves of bread and looking around at the food, thinking about what to put on it. Everyone began to pick their food out and place it on their sandwiches. We all talked as we ate. Mom and Dad asked us how school was going for us. We were being home schooled at the castle by our teachers Mr. Hamblin and Mrs. Tetra.

I didn't like him, but I did like Mrs. Tetra for she was very nice to both me and my sister. Mr. Hamblin looks like he's been around since the stone-age and he is super strict. Whenever I'd mess up on my cursive, he'd make me rewrite it 15 times over 'till I got it right. He never fussed at Evangeline for she is the best one out of the both of us and he praises her whenever she turns in her homework on time, which is always completely correct by the way, and on her wonderful handwriting and her ability to answer just about every single question he asks us.

One night, I managed to make him leave early because he had been fussing at me over leaving our lessons multiple times so I could go to the kitchen and hang around the maids. He kept on yelling at me, saying that my education is the key to success and that I should focus more on learning than watching the maids. I wasn't even watching them! I just hang around them because I like learning to cook, and because I love food as well. He punished me by making me write "Education is the key to success, not the maids." Stupid, right? But anyway, as I was writing it, I was so angry that I had managed to lower the temperature in the entire room, making it really cold. He began shivering and asking the both of us if we were cold. Since both me and my sister can control ice and snow, we're also immune to the extreme temperatures, not once ever feeling cold. I shook my head and continued to write, glancing up at Evangeline every now and then, only to see her giving me a angry look. She knew I was the one making the room cold.

She excused herself and ran off to find mom and dad. She told them about what I had done and dad had to send a bundled up Mr. Hamblin home on a carriage. After he got sent home, I got a lecture from my parents.  
"Ivan, how could you do that to Mr. Hamblin?" Mom asked me, her hands on her hips. I looked down at the ground and shrugged my shoulders.  
"You do know Mr. Hamblin is really old and he can't exactly handle the cold very well anymore, right?" Dad said to me, standing alongside mom. "He could get really sick."  
"I didn't mean to." I muttered. I was beginning to feel really bad now.  
"But why did you do it Ivan?"  
"Honey, you have to tell us why you did that."  
"I said I didn't mean to, okay!" I shouted at mom and dad as I cried. I kept crying, hiccuping as I did. "H-He made me write d-down that "E-Education is the k-key to success, n-not the maids," because I kept going into the kitchen to watch them fix supper."  
"Why were you going in there?" Asked dad.  
"B-because I would rather be in the k-kitchen learning h-how to cook, than to be w-writing down stupid lesson after lesson." I continued to cry. I cried for what felt like a long time, covering my face with both my hands. I then felt someone's hands on mine and gently pry them off my face. I looked up and it was both mom and dad kneeling down in front of me.

"Ivan, you need to stop crying, please." Dad said to me, holding my hands.  
"I'm so sorry." I cried.  
"It's not us you have to apologize to." Mom said to me, cleaning my face with a napkin. "It's Mr. Hamblin you should apologize to." I nodded my head at them.  
"Just promise us you won't do that again." Dad said.  
"I promise." I said softly.  
"Now, tomorrow, we're going to take you to Mr. Hamblin's house and you're going to apologize to him, alright?" Mom said to me. I nodded my head.  
"Now, go up to your room." Dad said to me and I did.

The very next day before I left with mom and dad to go see Mr. Hamblin, I snuck into the kitchen early in the morning and prepared some homemade chicken soup that I had came up with myself. I put mini potatoes, carrots, a little bit of cabbage, and some herbs in it. Man, it smelled so delicious! After I was done, I put it in a small pot and waited on mom and dad to take me with them.

When we finally reached his house, his wife, Mrs. Hamblin, old lady but very, very sweet, let us in. Mom and dad waited for me in the living room and Mrs. Hamblin took me to her and her husband's bedroom. Mr. Hamblin was sitting up on his bed, holding a napkin to his nose as he sneezed and sneezed. When he saw me, he gave me a small, stern look. I held the pot up in front of me, showing him I meant no harm.

"I came to apologize." I said to him, still standing at the door. "I didn't mean to make the room cold and get you sick. I really am sorry."

Mr. Hamblin continued to look at me sternly, but then his eyes grew soft. He then motioned me to come forward. Once I did, I lifted up the bowl towards him and he took it in his hands, and opened the top up. The soup was still really warm and the aroma lifted up into the air, making the whole room smell good. He leaned over the pot and smelled it, a smile coming over his face.

"This smells really good! What is it?" He asked me.  
"It's home made chicken soup. I made it up myself." I said to him, smiling. He nodded his head and told me to go into the kitchen down the hall and get two small bowls and spoons. I did what he told me and I came back with them. He carefully poured some of the soup into both bowls, handing me one along with a spoon. We both ate in silence. Once he was done, he smiled down at me.

"Thank you! This really seems to help me right now." He said, patting my head. "And, I should apologize to you too."  
My eyes widened in surprise at him. "What?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry for fussing at you over going into the kitchen alot. I really shouldn't have done that. I just think that you have great promise. I know you're a very smart student even though you don't always turn in homework on time. I just want you to excel in your academic lessons. But, it clearly shows that you are a very gifted cook though."

I grinned at him and for the first time, I actually really began to like him. Ever since that day, Mr. Hamblin was nicer to me. Yes, he still kept on making me rewrite sentences or do extra homework when I disobeyed, but he promised me that whenever I would finish my school work early, he would let me leave early so I could go to the kitchen and learn more about cooking, or even if it was to go outside and have fun.

"It's going good!" I said, biting into my sandwich.  
"We're going to learn about the history of Arendelle next week." Evangeline piped up.  
"Oh, that's great!" Mom exclaimed.  
"Yeah! But, I'd like to learn more about the history here in dad's hometown." I said, glancing at dad.  
"Sure! I could probably borrow some more old textbooks that uncle Jamie still has when he gets off of work later." Dad said to me. I smiled and nodded my head at dad.

Once we were done eating, we began to pack up.  
"Mommy, can we look at the fishies real quick again before we go?" Evangeline asked.  
"Sure we can honey." Mom said, standing up.  
"Would you like to learn how to catch a fish?" Dad suggested. Me and Evangeline nodded our heads.

I finished packing while they headed towards the pond. As I finally closed the lid on the last basket, something black caught my eye. I turned my head and saw it was a black swallowtail butterfly. It landed on the handle of one of the baskets, flickering its wings. I slowly edged towards the butterfly so I could try to catch it. I got barely about a few inches close to it when it flew away into the woods. I looked back at mom and dad who were trying to show Evangeline how to fish. I then glanced back at the butterfly that was now beginning to disappear from view. I contemplated whether to stay here or follow it. I made up my mind and chased after it. I ran into the woods, trying to chase after the butterfly as fast as I could. Every now and then it would stop and rest on a branch and once I'd get close to it, it'd fly off.

I ran for what felt like a mile before I stopped to catch my breath. I looked up to see the butterfly hovering over a small hole in the ground. The hole had wooden bars over it. I walked up to the butterfly and watched it fly down in between the wooden bars, down it. I tried to see where it went but I couldn't see anything because of the wood. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anybody around me and I put my hand over the wooden bars. I concentrated my energy and blasted ice onto the wooden bars. Either my ice was too strong or the wood was just weak for it gave away as soon I was was done.

I knelt down and looked into the hole, hoping to see the butterfly. I leaned forward a little more to try to look around but everything was just too dark. I leaned down more and suddenly, my hand that I was leaning on gave away and I fell into the dark hole, screaming. I fell with a loud thud onto the ground.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing the back of my shoulder. I looked around me and I didn't see anything but what appeared to be a long hall. I looked back up at the hole where the sunlight was streaming into, thinking that maybe I should leave and get out of here. Just as I was about to, I heard a voice not too far from me. Curious to see what it was, I flicked my hand and a blue orb appeared in my hand, helping illuminating the dark hall. I slowly and carefully walked down before turning the corner. I looked down and a huge dark room below me. There were tons of staircases all around the room that led to just about everywhere. There was even what appeared to be small cages hanging from the ceiling. I gulped, thinking now that this had been a bad idea.

I glanced back down and saw what appeared to be a large black globe in the center of the room. It was really similar to Grandpa North's Globe of the World that he had in his workshop, except this one wasn't as big. I glanced around the room, checking to see if maybe there was someone down here but I couldn't see anything. I then began to make my way down the staircase. It took me a little while to get down to the center of the room for the staircases led pretty much everywhere. Once I finally got off of them, I made my way towards the globe. It had small, yellow lights all over it. It had all the continents, towns, and states labeled in small letters. I knew about more than half of their names for whenever dad got to borrow Uncle Jamie's old school textbooks, I'd sit down and read them. Sometimes I'd have to wait to after Evangeline got a hold of them but I didn't have to worry about her keeping them for long because she could read a whole entire book in just an hour. They were a whole lot more interesting than the books we had back in Arendelle.

I reached up to touch the globe, when I heard a loud noise behind me that startled me accompanied by a male voice.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my lair?!" I heard a male voice scream at me. I quickly spun around in time to see a gray hand reach towards me. I quickly ducked out of it's reach and ran around behind the globe, trying to get out of this person's way. I heard a couple crashing noises coming from the other side where I had recently stood when they abruptly stopped. I peered over the edge of the globe and looked around. I didn't see him. I slowly turned to look the other way and once I did, I looked straight into the face of the man. I screamed and stumbled back. I turned away and tried to run for the stairs when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of me. I backed away from him and he kept walking straight towards me.

"I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to trespass in your home!" I stammered. I was really scared. I wanted to scream for mom and dad but I didn't know if they'd be able to hear me.  
"Why are you here?" The man hissed at me. He was a really tall and slender man. He had a skinny pointy face that had wrinkles on it and had white hair that spiked in the back. The thing that caught my eye the most was his eyes. They were practically golden in color but really dim.  
"Please! I'm sorry!" I said to him, practically on the verge of crying. "I'll leave and I'll promise to never come back here! I'll never disturb you again! Please!"

The man stopped walking towards me. He cocked his head to one side at me, examining my face. He squinted his eyes at me before widening them in surprise. He then changed his tone of voice.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry my boy!" He said, patting my head. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just haven't exactly had any visitors in quite a long time and I thought maybe you were an intruder."  
"Oh." I said, still shaking and quite taken aback by his quick change of tone.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me, bending down in front of me. I nodded my head at him. He studied my face a little bit more before standing back up and walking past me. He walked back towards the globe and stood in front of it, staring at it. I turned to look up where the exit was and then back at him. Something kept telling me to leave, but I wanted to know who this man was. I walked up to him and stood beside him in front of the snow globe. I stood staring at it for a while before I mustered up the courage to speak to him.

"This globe looks alot like the one my Grandpa has." I said. I wanted to smack myself in the head for letting that information out.  
"Really?" He asked me, continuing to stare at the globe. "What does your grandfather do?"  
"He- um- makes toys for children." I said. We continued to stand in silence when I heard a low grumbling sound. I looked up at him and realized it was coming from his stomach.  
"I'm sorry." He said, laying a hand on his stomach. "I haven't eaten anything in quite a while."

My eyes widened up and I reached into my pocket, pulling out my sandwich that I had wrapped up before I had finished packing our picnic stuff up. I was planning on giving it to Sven, Uncle Kristoff's reindeer. I held it out in front of me at him. He didn't seem to notice so I reached out and tugged on his black robe. He looked down at me and I held the sandwich out farther to him.  
"Here! It's mayonnaise, cheese, and baloney. I don't know if you like it but it is really good I wouldn't want you to starve." I said to him. He hesitated before reaching out and taking the sandwich from me.  
"Thank you." He smiled. He sat down in front of the globe and the sandwich. I sat down as well next to him, but not too close. I kept squinting my eyes for it was really hard to see in here.

"I'm sorry if it's really dark in here." He said, continuing to eat. I shook my head.  
"Nah, it's okay. I can make it a bit less dark." I suggested. He looked at me confused and watched as I held my hand out and made a small, glowing orb appear in my hand, helping to illuminate the room. He continued to watch me with curiosity.  
"How did you do that?" He asked me.  
"I just can." I said. "Both my mom and dad can do this. Pretty cool, huh?"  
"Yeah, that is pretty cool. " He said in awe, his eyes widening.

We sat together for quite a while before I quickly realized how late it must be getting and that I had to return back to mom and dad as soon as possible.  
"Oh man! I better leave mister! My mom and dad might be looking for me!" I exclaimed as I stood back up.  
"Well then you better get going." He said as he stood up, motioning to the exit at the top of the stairs. I nodded and ran towards them. I stopped at the first step and turned back around to face him.

"Oh! Earlier you asked me what my name was." I said, remembering our meeting. He nodded his head at me. I walked back up to him and extended my hand out.  
"My name is Ivan. Ivan Frost." I grinned at him. A slow growing grin came over his face and he took my hand, shaking it.  
"My name is Pitch Black." He said to me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh my goodness! I was so excited when I wrote this story! I hope you guys all loved this. This is just a one-shot (sort of) sequel to A Frozen Love. This is the story that I will continue in the sequel that will follow a Frozen Love. I'm still thinking about whether to go with a different title or with the same, but I will let you all know. Just keep an eye out please and please please favorite, follow, and review! Thank you all so much!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Mom? Dad? When can we go back to Burgess again?" I asked my mom and dad at dinner time. It had been more than a month since we last visited dad's hometown for our picnic. It was also the first time I met Mr. Pitch Black. When I first met him, he did scare me awfully bad. But, he actually turned out to not be such a creepy guy like I thought he would be. I wanted to go back because I wanted to see him once more and get to know more about him.

"Wow Ivan. I've never heard you be so persistent before." Dad commented as he ate his dinner alongside mom. "Why do you want to go back so badly?"  
"It's just that I really would like for us to have another picnic again." I quickly thought. "I really like it when we all get to spend time together. Besides, it'll be winter here in a couple of months and I know you'll be busy super busy, and I just want to spend as much time as I can with you and mom."  
"Well that's real sweet of you Ivan." Mom said to me, giving me a smile.  
"You know I'm never to busy for you, your sister, and your mother." Dad said, wrapping an arm around mom's waist and pulling her closer to him in the chair. "You know we always have fun having snowball fights and making snowmen."  
"Oh, I know dad."  
"And, since you really want to go back, we can have another picnic at the end of this week. How does that sound?"  
"That sounds great!" I shouted, jumping up and knocking the chair behind me down to the floor.  
"Oops." I said as I quickly got the chair back up.  
"You're awfully excited." Evangeline commented, glancing up at me from her soup.  
"You're awfully gloomy." I said back to her, sticking my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes at me and continued to eat her soup.

* * *

Later that night, I kept tossing and turning. I couldn't sleep at all. I was so excited to be going back to Burgess. I really wanted to know more about Mr. Black. I kept wondering what he was. Was he a guardian just like dad and the guardians? What exactly did he do? What kind of powers did he have? Could he control snow like mom and dad? Could he maybe control fire? I really had so many questions for this man, but I knew I wouldn't be able to ask him all these questions because I didn't want to overwhelm him and make him hate me. Hopefully I'd be able to know as much as I can from him this weekend.

The week went by in a blur and before we knew it, we were back in Burgess.  
"Alrighty! Here we are!" dad exclaimed once we arrived at his pond where we usually would have our picnics at. We quickly set up our picnic and began eating. Mom and dad were asking us how school was going before we were interrupted by someone calling out my dad's name.  
"Jack? Jack Frost?" I heard someone from behind me ask. I turned around and saw it was uncle Jamie walking towards us. Dad waved him over and uncle Jamie ran right over.  
"Hey! How have you been?" Dad asked, thrilled to see him. Uncle Jamie was the very first child to ever believe in dad and the first to see him for the very first time after dad had tried for hundreds of years to get people to see him.  
"I've been doing great and you?" Uncle Jamie asked, patting dad on the back. Mom stood up and uncle Jamie walked over and gave her a huge hug.

"Wow Elsa! You're getting more and more beautiful each time I see you." he complimented. Mom blushed and dad wacked uncle Jamie on the head with his staff that he usually always carried around with him.  
"Hey! She's mine!" Dad said to him standing behind mom and wrapping both arms around her. Uncle Jamie rubbed his head.  
"Sorry! I was just complimenting her!" He said with a sheepish grin. He then turned to us and knelt down in front of both me and Evangeline.

"Hey guys!" he said as he held his arms out so we could hug him. We both ran into his arms and he wrapped them around the both of us. "My you guys have gotten big! How old are you two now?"  
"We're eight." Me and Evangeline both said in unison.  
"Eight? Really?" He gaped, as if he couldn't believe us at all.  
"Yup! We just turned eight about a few weeks ago." I said to him, recalling the huge birthday party that mom and dad threw for us that consisted of pretty much everyone in the whole kingdom and the guardians.  
"Well, happy-late- birthday then!" He said as he grinned at us.  
"Thank you!" Me and Evangeline said to him. He nodded his head at us before turning back to mom and dad.

"They're both the spitting image of you two." He commented, looking back at us. "Evangeline, you look just like your mom! And you Ivan, you look just like your dad, except you have brown hair instead of white." He said, ruffling my hair. I was actually grateful I had brown hair. I always thought that dad's white hair wouldn't exactly fit me, and it's also the only thing that separates us. Dad tells me that when we get older, they'll probably have trouble telling us apart, but all they have to do is look at our hair and see who is who. Evangeline's hair is platinum blonde, just like mom's, except it looks almost to the verge of being fully white, and the hair color really fits her, but not me.

"How's college going?" Dad asked him. Uncle Jamie turned his attention away from us and back to mom and dad.  
"I'm starting back again in September." He said as he stood up. "Just two more years and I'll finally be done and have my English Literature degree!" He pumped both his fists in the air.  
"That's great!" Mom said to him. Uncle Jamie walked up to them and began to talk to them about how his college life has been so far. Evangeline walked up to them as well, eager to know more. I looked behind me, looking in the direction where I remembered I chased after the butterfly that led me to Pitch's lair. I looked back at mom and dad, who were listening to Uncle Jamie as he went on and on. Luckily, he practically blocked their view of me by making hand gestures as he talked. I slowly backed away and once I was near the edge of the woods, I looked back at them. They were still listening to him and I ran into the woods.

I kept running and running through the woods until I stopped to catch my breath. I looked all around me, desperate to find where the hole in the ground was. I kept walking and looking around but I couldn't find it. I began to contemplate going back to mom and dad and probably coming back when I noticed a hint of black from the corner of my eye. I turned in its direction and I noticed the black butterfly I had chased. It was on the bark of a tree, flickering its wings at me. I walked up to it and once I came close, it flew off the bark and began to fly away from me. I chased after it for a few minutes before we both came to the hole in the ground where it flew straight down into. I dove into the hole and found myself on the ground once more, completely forgetting how high it was.

"Ow! There really needs to be a ladder or something here." I grunted, rubbing my bottom. I looked straight ahead and recognized the dark hallway. I held my hand out and made a snow orb appear in my hand that helped illuminate the hallway. I walked to the end of it before turning around the corner and stopping at the stairs. I looked around and saw his lair was the same as it was last time I was here. I took a deep breath in and began to descend down the stairs. Once I was at the last step, I looked around. The lair was still as dark as it was last time. The only light there was in the room where the glowing dots on the globe in the center of the room.

"Mr. Pitch Black?" I called out into the darkness as I made my way towards the globe. "It's me, Ivan! I was here about a month ago? Do you remember?"

I didn't get an answer back. I kept trying to look around to see if I could probably catch a glimpse of him.  
"Hello? Mr. Pitch Black?" I called out once more. Still no answer. I sighed.  
 _"He probably doesn't want to see me"_ , I thought. I looked around once more and began to make my way towards the stairs. Before I even got close to it, I heard a soft noise behind me.

"You're back." A voice said. I immediately recognized it as Pitch's voice. I spun around and he stood not too far away from me, hands behind me back. His entire outfit was nothing but black, but the only thing that stood out was his white hair. I could probably even notice it in a dark room, but I hadn't earlier.  
"Yeah! I am." I said as I made my way towards him. I grinned at him and he continued to look at me with a serious look on his face.  
"So, how have you been?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I've been fine." He said.  
"Oh. Well that's good!" I said. "I'm glad you're doing fine!" He nodded his head and turned and walked away from me, turning his attention to the globe. I now noticed that there weren't any lights on the globe like there was last time I was here. The one in Grandpa North's workshop has thousands of them everywhere.

"Why are you back?" He asked me with his back still to me.  
"I-um just wanted to see how you were doing." I said to him.  
"Well, I told you I was doing fine."  
"Oh, I know but I just really wanted come back, you know, to visit you again."

I quickly fished around my pocket and took out a full sandwich that I had wrapped up earlier at our picnic. I walked up to him and tugged on his robe. He looked back down at me.  
"Here! I made you another sandwich." I held it out to him. "It has mayonnaise, cheese, pepper, ham, lettuce, and tomato on it. I hope it's better than the last one you ate when I was last here."

He glanced over at me before taking the sandwich out of my hand.  
"Thank you." He quietly said. I nodded my head and looked back up at the globe so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable with me watching him eat. I continued to look at the globe as it swirled before us when I suddenly felt something brush my arm. I looked up and gasped. It was a black horse with glowing yellow eyes. It kept smelling me 'till it started to nudge me with its nose.

"He likes you." Pitch said as he watched us. I rubbed the horse on its nose. One thing that caught my eye was that this horse wasn't like any of the ones I've seen. It was made of nothing but black sand, and that was really unusual.  
"What's its name?" I asked, looking back at Pitch.  
"Onyx." He said to me.  
"Hey Onyx!" I said to it, as I continued to rub its nose. It really seemed to like it. I then walked around it, and ran my fingers through its coat. For a horse that was made out of sand, the sand felt really rough and tough underneath my touch. The horse glanced back at me before trotting away towards Pitch. He was still eating his sandwich and only had like another bite left. Onyx smelled the sandwich and nudged his hand with its nose. Pitch held it the last bite of sandwich out and let Onyx eat it from his hand. Once it finished eating it, it nudged Pitch with his nose and he petted it, smiling at it.

"Mr. Pitch Black, sir? May I ask you a question, please?" I nervously asked him. He glanced over at me and nodded his head.  
"Just call me Pitch. And yes, you may." He said.  
"What exactly is it that you do?" I asked. I shuffled in place.

"I'm the Nightmare King." He said as he patted Onyx on the side and let him gallop away and I watched it disappear into the darkness with a neigh.  
"You're the Nightmare King?" I gulped. I had heard about him from the books in the castle of Arendelle. I do remember asking my mom and dad about him once but they just told me he doesn't exist. He's just like the boogeyman and the monsters I always thought hid underneath my bed. They don't exist.  
"Well, I know I may not look like it, but I am." He bowed down. When he stood back up, he held his hand out and I watched a small pile of dark sand begin to swirl around in his palm. It kept swirling before it quickly vanished. He frowned at the place in his hand where the sand had been.

"My powers have weakened throughout the years." He explained. "They're not as strong as they used to be." He turned away and began walking away from me. I ran after him and tried to keep up as he kept walking through his lair. We kept walking 'till we reached the globe again.

"How come?" I finally asked him.  
"No one believes in me." He said. He then raised a fist and pounded it against the globe in front of him, black sand swirled out from underneath his fist. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for no one to believe in me! I didn't ask to be the Nightmare King!"  
"Oh." was all I could say to him. I felt like I had made him upset. I really was not starting to think of just leaving him alone and not coming back, but I felt like he was really lonely, and I completely understood that. Every winter, there was sometimes days, even weeks, when I wouldn't be able to see my dad, him being a guardian and always making winter fun for both his world and mom's. Mom, being the queen, was usually busy with all the royal stuff, like attending meetings in the kingdom, writing letter after letter, etc. But, her and dad always found some way to make up the missed time for me and Evangeline. I didn't want Pitch to feel lonely at all, even if he was the Nightmare King.

"I believe in you." I said to him. He slowly turned his head around to look at me.  
"You do?" He said, a hint of shock in his voice. I nodded my head at him. He slowly walked towards me, or more like hovered since I couldn't even see his feet. He stood in front of me and bent over so he could look straight at me.  
"Do you really believe in me?" He asked once more. I looked him straight in the eye and nodded my head. We heard a swishing noise behind us and he turned around to see what it was. He stared straight at the globe. He made his way towards it and put his hand on it. I tried to see what it was he was looking at but I couldn't see anything. He moved his hand a little, and I saw there was a golden light right in the middle of Burgess on the globe. I then realized it was my light. After a few minutes, he turned to face me, his eyes wide.

"You really do believe in me." He said to me. He crouched down in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Thank you, Ivan."

"You're welcome Pitch." I said to him. Before I could say anything else, I heard my name being called. We both listened carefully and I was able to tell whose voice it was. It was dad's.

"Oh man! I have to go!" I said as I turned around and began to make my way for the stairs.  
"Ivan!" Pitch shouted, grabbing me by the hand. I stopped in place and looked back at him.  
"Yeah?" I asked desperately. I needed to go before mom and dad found me here with him.  
"Let's keep this our little secret okay? Promise me you won't tell your mother and father about me." He said to me. He seemed to be worried about something. Was he worried about mom and dad finding out about him. I really wanted to ask him why but I knew I didn't have enough time.  
"I won't. I promise!" I said to him. He nodded his head and let go of my hand. I raced up the stairs and towards the exit. Before I left, I looked back down at Pitch who was still standing in the middle of the room, looking up at me.  
"I'll come back to see you soon, alright?" I called down to him. He nodded his head and he disappeared in a swirl of black sand, leaving the entire room dark.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter of A Frozen Name. As you may have read in a Frozen Love, I was planning on releasing this separately from "My Name Is" but I've decided to just go ahead and add this to the story. I'll just be changing the name to A Frozen Name. Sorry it took me a while to write back. School is just AGGHH! But thank you all for reading my story. There will be more soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

"What is it with you always running off?" Evangeline scowled as soon as mom and dad were out of earshot at the castle. Right after I had left Pitch's lair, I had used my invisibility powers (which I discovered not too long ago and I still hadn't told mom and dad about them) to run past mom and dad back into the woods, and pretend I was just now coming out of there. Mom and dad were really upset that I had left them and not told them where I was going.

"Where were you Ivan?" Mom had asked me as soon as they approached me.  
"I-I was just walking around the woods mom. Last time we were here, I saw a really pretty flower and I was hoping to be able to find it so I could give to you." I quickly made up. I really did hate lying to my parents, but I made a promise and I never break one.  
"Well, you could have told us where you were going and we could've came along to help you." dad said to me as he took hold of my hand as we all walked back to the pond.

"What kind of flower was it that you were looking for?" Uncle Jamie asked me. I gulped. I hadn't thought of that yet.  
"It-um is one of those really pretty purple flowers that are out in the field not too far from here."  
"Really?" he asked. "I haven't seen any of those and I've lived her my whole life. Maybe you're talking about the small, white lilies back there They do have a little hint of purple on them."  
"Yeah those!" I nervously laughed as we reached dad's pond.

"Well, see you later Jamie!" Dad said to him as he took out his magic snow globe out that Grandpa North gave him out of the pocket of his frosted blue sweater.  
"Bye ya'll!" uncle Jamie shouted at us at the portal opened in front of us. "Take great care!"  
"Good luck in college!" Evangeline shouted to him before the portal closed over us and landed us back in the castle courtyard.

"Good luck in college." I mimicked Evangeline as we walked into the castle.  
"Be quiet." She said, shooting me an evil look. I stuck my tongue out at her but quickly put my tongue back in my mouth when I saw mom and dad both looking at me.  
"Evangeline, can you go to your room for a minute?" Mom asked her, gently pushing her towards the staircase. "Well tell you when it's time for supper okay?"  
"Alright mom." Evangeline said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. I knew she really wanted to watch mom and dad give me a lecture for running off earlier. We watched her run up the stairs that led to her room and we waited for the sound of her bedroom door closing before mom and dad both turned to look at me.

"Ivan, please don't run off again like that. You had us all really worried." Dad said to me, kneeling right in front of me so he could be at eye-level with me.  
"I know. I'm really sorry." I said, looking down at the floor.  
"Can you promise us you won't ever do that again, please?" Mom asked me, giving me a sad look.  
"I promise I won't ever run off again." I said to them. "I just really enjoy being out in the wilderness and I really do love running. I don't ever get a chance to do that here because of my studies and because I know you guys won't let me run around the castle, but I really just can't help it." I nervously laughed. "I just enjoy the idea of being free."  
"Oh, I know. You got that little rebellious nature from your father." Mom said, nodding her head at dad. He smirked at her. "But, you know the reason we do that is because we love you and we really care about you and your sister." she continued, kneeling down in front of me next to dad.  
"So, if you ever think of running off again, which I hope you don't ever do, " dad cocked an eyebrow at me, "please tell me or your mother, okay?"  
"Okay!" I said to them.  
"Alrighty, now to discuss your punishment..."

* * *

"This stinks." I muttered to myself as I swept the main dining room while the maids set up the table for supper. It had been almost more than another month since our last picnic and since the second time I had seen Pitch. It was now the beginning of November and it was starting to get cold. Soon, I wouldn't be able to see dad as much for his winter duties as a Guardian. My punishment had been extra homework from Mr. Hamblin and doing extra chores for a whole month, helping the maids and butlers out, which I thought was stupid considering the fact that we have them working here in the castle. I also was forbidden to help out in the kitchen as well, which I thought was about going to kill me! I was so relieved that this was going to be my last extra chore day.

"And, I. Am. Done!" I cried out as I swept the trash up into the trash bag, tying it up and taking it outside. I looked up at the sunset sky and breathed a sigh of relief. I sat down on the ground, breathing in the fresh, cool air. I leaned up against one of the closed doors of the castle, smiling.  
"What are you so happy about?" Evangeline asked as she peered down at me from the opened door.  
"I'm happy that I am now free and no longer have any more extra chores to do!"  
"That ain't gonna last long." she snorted. I rolled my eyes at her. "You're gonna do something really stupid, just like you always do, and you're going to go back to being punished again."  
"Don't you have an encyclopedia to read?" I asked.  
"Don't you have take a shower? You stink!" She held her nose. I smelled my armpit and made a face. I really did need to take one. I had been out helping uncle Kristoff in the stables giving the horses and Sven baths and cleaning up their dung. I took a huge sniff of my armpit and exhaled, trying not to make a face again this time.

"I don't smell anything. I smell fantastic! Wanna take a wiff?" I asked, standing up and holding my arm up so she could smell my armpit.  
"Ew! No!" She screamed, turning around and running back inside the castle.  
"That's what I thought." I said. I continued to look up at the sky for a little while longer before making my way back inside. I ran up the stairs and into my room to grab my bath towel and shampoo and I head right into the bathroom. The smell of meatloaf and scalloped potatoes lingered in the air, only making me even hungrier and making me bathe as fast as I could.

Once I was finished, I quickly dressed up and began to make my way down the corridor. As I was, I began to pass mom and dad's room that had the door slightly cracked opened when I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me step back and take another look. It was mom and dad's snow globes. I carefully peered into their room and looked around. Mom and dad weren't in here and stepped in. I walked up to the snow globes and picked one of them up and examined it. Both of the snow globes had a crystal figurine of all of us together and there was glitter and snowflakes surrounding the bottom part of them. Mom and dad told me that they were gifts that had been given to them as a wedding present by Grandpa North. Before they had us, the snow globe only had a crystal figurine of mom and dad. Once we were born, we became included in it. As we got older, I noticed mine and Evangeline's figurines slightly growing as well, as if they too were aging.

Still holding onto the snow globe, I gave it a shake and saw the glitter and snowflakes swirling around the figurine. I frowned. I had thought it would open a portal if I just shook it. I then remembered it would only if I mentioned the name of the place I wanted to go to. I immediately thought of Pitch's lair. I held the snow globe in front of me and before I could open my mouth, I heard mom and dad calling out for us.

"Ivan! Evangeline! It's time for dinner!" I heard them call.  
"Coming!" I called back. I quickly and carefully set the snow globe back down beside of the other one and ran as fast as I could out of mom and dad's room. I was determine to go back and see Pitch as soon as possible. I just had to find a way to get my hands on one of those snow globes without mom and dad finding out and fast!


	4. Chapter 3

"How was school today?" Mom asked us as we ate our meatloaf.  
"It was great!" Evangeline said happily.  
"Of course it would be for you." I muttered.  
"We learned about the history of Arendelle and its rulers and how long they each ruled and what they did during their time as King and Queen. Did you know King Edgar ruled from the time he was 18 to when he was 95? That's 77 years!

"Me and your aunt Anna learned about him as well when we were younger. He really was a great man." Mom commented.  
"I didn't know that." Dad said, chuckling.  
" I mostly enjoyed learning about grandmother and grandfather." Her voice trailed off at the end and me and dad both glanced back up at mom. Her smile had disappeared and she was staring down at the meatloaf with a sad look on her face.

"Mom?" I asked, leaning up in my seat to look at her. She didn't answer me. I shot a glare at Evangeline. As smart as she was, she should've known better than to talk about grandma and grandpa in front of mom because she knew how upset it made her.

Suddenly, the room began to get colder. It didn't bother any of us at all since we're immune to the cold temperatures. Then, we watched as everything began to turn into ice. The spoon mom was holding in her hand was nothing but ice now. We heard crinkling noises and I looked up and saw the ceiling was starting to get covered up in ice.

"Elsa?" Dad reached over and patted her hand. Mom shook her head and looked right at him. She gave him a gentle smile. She then gasped when she saw the way the room was beginning to look.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said. She waved her hand around the room. The temperature went back to normal and all the ice disappeared.  
"I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's not your fault mom." I said, shooting a glare at Evangeline. She immediately looked down at her plate, trying to avoid my gaze. She put her hands up to her face, holding it as she started to shake. I could hear her sniffling as I realized she was crying. I looked away, feeling awful now.

I heard chairs scraping and I turned to see mom and dad rise from their chairs and make their way towards my sister. I sat there and watched as they hugged my sister, telling her it wasn't her fault. I could hear her telling mom she was sorry. I quietly got up from my chair and made my way out of the dining room. I looked back to see mom holding Evangeline's hands in hers, while dad stroked her hair.

I made my way towards the back door of the castle to the garden. I walked past the bushes and pots of flowers that were growing everywhere and towards the great Frost tree. It was a huge oak tree that mom and dad planted from a seed right before me and Evangeline were born. The leaves growing from the branches were still green with color, but some were already starting to turn brown, signifying Fall was approaching. Then, winter could come along and I would hardly be able to see dad.

I backed up from the tree 'till I was about twenty feet away from it. I then ran straight towards it, my hands outstretched.  
"Wind, take me up to the top of the tree!" I cried out as I neared it. Suddenly, a strong gush of wind blew me up from the ground and into the sky. I giggled with glee as I flew around the tree. I grabbed one of the thick branches nearby and hoisted myself up onto it. Carefully, I walked down the branch and then sat down against the trunk.

I looked out and I could see the whole entire village of Arrendelle out before me. It was starting to get dark, so there was few people out. Some were starting to turn on their lanterns outside their houses, while others still walked around. I looked above and saw the beautiful sunset. The sky was the colors of light orange and yellow, just beautiful. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I must've been asleep because I found myself lying on my bed in my room. I looked around, confused for a moment. How did I get back here? I thought to myself. I then thought it probably must have been mom and dad that brought me back. I jumped off my bed and walked out into the corridors and into the hallway. Evangeline's door was closed but I knew better than to open it and see if she was there. I was still mad at her for upsetting mom earlier, so I kept on walking. I got to my parents room and knocked on their closed door.

"Mom?" I called out. "Dad?"

I knocked a few more times before I opened the door. I peeked in and saw the room was empty. Mom and dad weren't in there. I looked around the room again and began to back out before something caught my eye and made me stop. I opened the door wider and saw it was a magic snowglobe laying on the desk. Both mom and dad each had one and it had been given to them as a wedding present from Grandpa North. Dad had told me that you can ask the globe anybody's name and it will show you where they are or if you're wanting to go to a place, like say Uncle Bunny's warren, it would take you there.

I came closer to it and took the snow globe in my hands. I then exited mom and dad's room and made my way down the stairs and into the living room. It was dark except for the lantern that layed on the table. I started to walk past it when I saw a piece of paper laying next to the lantern. I picked it up and read it:

 _ **Dear Ivan,**_

 _ **Me and your mother and sister have gone to visit Grandpa North in the hopes it could help cheer Evangeline up. We wanted to take you with us but seeing how tired you were when we found you outside, we didn't want to bother and wake you up. We'll be back in a few hours and I promise we'll all go together next time.  
Love,  
Mom, Dad, and Evangeline.**_

I rolled my eyes.  
"Of course they'd do anything for that cry baby." I muttered.  
Still clutching the snow globe I lifted it up and said "Show me my family." Immediately, the magic inside swirled around for a few seconds before it finally formed a picture. I could see the inside of Grandpa North's office and I saw mom and dad seated together at Grandpa's desk as they talked to him while Evangeline sat in his lap as he tickled her. Everybody laughed, looking all happy. Then, the picture disappeared as the magic swirled back down to the bottom.

I sat down in front of the table, still holding the snow globe in my hands. I kept staring down at it. It became blurry and I realized I was crying. I wish I hadn't fallen asleep. I mostly wish mom and dad had woken me up so I could've gone with them. I hardly get to spend time with them with mom and dad being king and queen, having so many things to do for the kingdom, and dad being a guardian, he has extra work to do.

I wish mom and dad weren't even the rulers of Arendelle. I just wish we were a simple happy family that actually got to spend time together. That's all I ever really wanted for us.

Angrily, I wiped my tears off my face and stood up. I thought of a place I knew I would have someone to talk to.

"Take me to Pitch Black's lair." I said to the snowglobe. The magic swirled around and around 'till Pitch's lair came up on it. I then threw it in front of me, a portal opening just a few feet away. I then stepped into it and within a flash, I was in Pitch's lair.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long hiatus. I've been so busy with my homework from this semester that I'm about to go crazy. I'm trying to get as much done as possible before graduation next month. I won't be taking any classes this summer so you guys can expect more chapters from my stories. Thank you to everyone who is following and favoriting my stories. Love ya'll!**


	5. Chapter 4

"So, what exactly is it that you can do, Ivan?" Pitch asked me as I jumped from cage to cage and did flips in the air.  
After arriving in his lair, I found him seated on his black throne, as if he had been waiting for me. When I saw him seated there, I felt a sense of happiness, like I was actually happy to come to someone and see them waiting for me.

"Let's see," I began explaining once I sat down on the ledge of one of the cages, half in and half out. My feet dangled off and I looked down at Pitch and he looked back up at me, awaiting my answer.  
"I can control ice and snow, I already told you that. I know how to do parkour and I am a master of martial arts!" I flew off the ledge and gave a kick out in the middle of the air. I then folded my body and somersaulted through the air 'till I landed swiftly on my feet right in front of Pitch.  
"Nice." He said.  
"Thanks!" I grinned up at him. "I mostly learned all of that from my dad and my uncle. My uncle is always saying he's the master of tai chi and that nothing scares him." I chuckled, remembering when dad told me about how uncle Bunnymund ran from a bloodhound when it began to chase him around Uncle Jamie's room.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, remembering one other thing. "I can make myself invisible! Watch!" I stood in front of him and concentrated all my energy in my body. I then looked down at my body and saw that it was gone.  
"Impressive." Pitch said, giving me a small smile.  
"And, I can do this!" I held my hands out in front of me and made an invisible shield all around me. Pitch frowned at me.  
"And, what exactly is that?" He asked, waving his hand at me. It took me a second to realize I was still invisible and of course, so was the shield.

"Oops! Sorry." I said, turning back to normal. I held out my hands in front of me again and formed my shield once more.  
"Try and touch me." I said. He bent forward and tried to touch my arm before he stopped about an inch from me. He felt all around the shield.

"Hmm, you really are an impressive child with extraordinary abilities, Ivan." Pitch acknowledged me. I smiled.  
"Thank you Pitch!" And suddenly, I ran up to him and threw my arms around him, hugging him close to me. I could feel his body tense up. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me with a confused look. I let go of him.

"Sorry! I just really thank you for what you said to me and I just really like hugging people. I hope it didn't bother you." I said to him. He shook his head at me.  
"No, it's alright. It didn't bother me. It's just that it's been a really long time since someone hugged me." He said to me, his hands held back behind him. "Most of the time, people just run scared away from me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said to him.

"It's alright. I actually enjoyed people being afraid and running away from me. I am the Nightmare King after all." He said as he walked past me and back up the globe that was in the middle of the huge room. He looked up at my light that shone on Burgess before walking more around it, as if trying to see if maybe another light has came up. So far, none have.

He took one last look and walked past it and descended down one of the many staircases there was. I followed closely behind him. I kept tripping over his long robe and because of how dark it was in the room. There was a little bit of light that illuminated the room but not enough to see where you were going exactly. Sometimes I wondered how it is that he could see where he was going, but I had to remind myself that it's because he is the Nightmare King.

We walked for a few more minutes before I decided to fly around his lair a little bit more. I flew around, making sure I didn't lose sign of Pitch wherever I went. I would see him descend down one of his stairs and I'd fly down to follow him but then I'd lose him within a few seconds and then he'd be walking on one of the bridges right above me.

After a while, I got tired and landed down on the edge of one of the rails on one of the bridges. I looked over and I could see Pitch on the other side of the room, walking about as if in deep thought. He looked over at me once and I waved at him. He waved back and kept walking. I too then began to think; Am I going to be in trouble for being around Pitch? Am I going to get in trouble with mom and dad for not telling them about him when they find out later? I had heard about Pitch before in the storybooks that Grandpa North had in his workshop. I heard about how for many years, he terrorized everyone by spreading fear everywhere. Then, the guardians came along and people began to stop fearing him and believing in him. When I asked mom and dad about the boogeyman when I was about five years old, they would tell me to not fear for he is not real. That's all they ever told me.

Though, I did wonder if he had ever been good before he became the Nightmare King. If he was, could it be possible for him to become good once more?

"You seem to be thinking hard about something." Pitch said right next to me. I gasped and felt myself falling back. I closed my eyes and awaited the hard impact of the floor, but instead, I felt something soft lean against me and swirl all around me. I opened my eyes and turned my head around to see what it was behind me; it was black sand that was what saved me. It carefully tipped me forward and helped me stand on my feet. The sand then swirled back up into Pitch's outstretched hand.

"T-thank you." I stammered, still a little shaken from the fall.  
"You're welcome." He said, ruffling my hair. "Be careful next time."  
I nodded my head at him. He then began to walk away, but stopped and turned to look at me. "Aren't you coming? I'm afraid of you falling again."  
I ran up to him and stood next to him, then we both walked down the bridge together, then down another flight of stairs. I didn't want to end up falling down any of these stairs so I created an illuminating orb. I gently threw the orb up in the air and watched as it flew right above us and followed us straight down into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

"Pitch, could I ask you a question?" I asked, looking up at him as we walked down the stairs and onto the walkway.  
"Yes, you may." He answered.  
"Do you have a family?" I asked him. He stopped in his tracks, looking down at the floor. I stepped a little back from him just in case he were to get mad.  
"I did once." He said, continuing his walk.  
"What happened?" I asked, following him closely once more.  
"My wife died." He answered with a hint of sadness in his voice. I looked away and now I felt guilty for asking him that sort of question. I then got to thinking of mom and dad. I see how much mom and dad love each other and I really just can't imagine what they would do if they ever lost each other or what I would do if me and Evangeline ever lost them.

Pitch stopped once more but this time in front of a wall. I looked up and saw a portrait of a really beautiful lady with long, curly black hair seated in a golden throne. She was wearing a green dress with gold sequins on it. Her skin was tan and she had pretty green eyes. Standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders was who I assumed was once Pitch. He too was wearing royal clothing and was also smiling. He looked so different in it. He looked happier.

"What was her name?" I asked.  
"Everyone knew her as Lady Pitchiner." He explained. He put his hand against his wife's face. "But, to me, she was Amelia. My Amelia." He voice faded at the end, his hand still caressing the portrait of his wife's face.

"I'm really sorry." I said to him.  
"It's not your fault." He said. "Even though I lost her, I still have my daughter."  
"You have a daughter?" I asked him.  
"Yes. Her name is Emily. Emily Jane. He looked up and nodded at huge portrait that hung in the middle of the wall. I flew up to get a closer look at it. In the portrait, both Pitch and his wife were seated together with their daughter in their lap. She looked about a year or two old in the portrait. She had really short black hair and resembled Amelia a whole lot. I wondered what happened to her.

"If I may ask, " I said, landing back down in front of Pitch, "where is she at?"

"She's still around. You may know her as Mother Nature." He smiled. "She can be a force to reckon with."  
"I bet she gets that from you." I said. He chuckled and nodded his head. He then reached inside his robe and pulled out a small necklace that contained a locket on it. I came closer to look at it and he opened it up. In it, was a small portrait of Amelia and Emily, who this time looked a few years older.

"Aww. Hold old was she here?" I asked.  
"She was six years old. She was so little when everything happened." He snapped the locket shut and tucked it back in his robe.  
"When what happened?" I asked. I wanted so badly to knock myself on the head for asking him so many questions that I know where probably upsetting and annoying him.  
"Before I became who I am now, I was once a hero who led the Golden Army against the Fearlings and against any other threats that wanted to terrorize our home. One day, these wretched souls called the Dream Pirates created a false threat that made me leave my home and go see what it was. Once I was gone, they snuck into my home. My wife heard them break in and went to go find Emily, but luckily she had snuck out that night. Once they broke in, they say that Amelia grabbed a large doll that resembled Emily a lot and tricked the dream pirates into believing that was Emily. Once they approached her, she ran straight into the window, and she was gone."

"Haven't you seen your daughter since then?" I asked, hoping that he had.

"Yeah. The last time I saw her was when she was 16. Ever since then, we haven't seen or talked to each other at all."

"Why?" I asked. I seriously wanted to tape my mouth shut.

"Once she saw who I had became, she told me she hated me. She accused me of never coming to find her after the death of her mother, but I tried. For years I tried so hard to find her. Every time I would come close to finding her, the darkness would take over for me and it would force me to forget her." He put his hand to his chest where I assumed the locket was tucked away in. "My poor little Emily."

"You have no idea what it's like to be lonely, and I hope you never do." He said to me. "You have no idea how long I've longed for a family."

"Actually, I do know what it's like." I said back to him. Pitch gave me a confused look.

"How? Why do you say that? You have a family. You have parents and a sister back home." He said to me, as if trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, I know I do. But, I hardly ever get to see my parents. They're both the king and queen of our kingdom and they have their royal duties. Plus, my dad is always super busy with what he has to do. Every year, I dread winter because that's when I know I won't be able to see him hardly any."

"Why? What does your father do?" He asked. I held my breath. I was scared to tell him who my parents were exactly. I knew the Guardians had never gotten along with Pitch and with my dad being one, I feared he would hate me once I told him who my dad was.

"Whoever your father is, I will not judge you at all." He said to me, patting me on my shoulder.  
"Promise?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I took a deep breath in and let it out.  
"My father is Jack Frost." I said. I looked up at him to see his response. He seemed to be taken aback, his eyes wide as can be. I could see the yellowish glow of his eyes a little bit better.

"You're Jack Frost's son?" He asked me.  
"Yes sir I am." I did find it funny that he didn't realize that before because if he and my father knew each other, he would've figured it out because we look so much a like. Pitch bent down to get a closer look of me. He cocked his head at me.

"Hmm. I see the resemblance now. The only thing that threw me off of you being his son was your hair."  
I rubbed the back of my hair sheepishly. "Yeah, I know."

"And, let me guess, your mother is Elsa of Arendelle, am I correct?" He asked.  
"Yes sir!" I piped up. "Do you know her?"

Pitch shook his head at me. "I don't ever recall meeting her. I only knew this because of the stories I've heard about them."

"Oh, well how is it that you know my father?" I asked.

"I only heard about him once he became a Guardian. Then, the last time I ever heard of him was when I heard he was courting a beautiful young lady by the name of Elsa. I didn't know they got married and had children but I now have the proof right in front of me." He chuckled.

I grinned back at him. For the next hour, we both walked together as I listened to him tell me stories about his past as the Hero of the Golden Age and his duties. He would mention his family every now and then. I would then tell him about me growing up alongside my sister in our kingdom and I would share some memories of the few times I would get to spend time with my parents.

I would also tell him about how my dad would play tricks on our Uncle Bunny and how I would do the same thing with my cousin Leo, Uncle Bunny and Aunt Tooth's son, who I disliked a lot for he acted like he was above me all the time. I told him about last year when Leo stole my toy car that Grandpa North given to me for Christmas a few months before and after searching for days for it, I found it in his satchel when we went to visit Grandpa North's workshop. After I found it, I took it back and acted like I didn't know anything about it and when me and Evangeline were playing with Leo and Ariana, his sister, outside of the workshop in the snow, we went up on a hill to race sleds. I was right next to Leo. Once we raced down, I put my hand out and created a trail of ice in front of his sled, which caused him to go down the hill at super speed and end up sailing through the air and collide into a huge snowman which the elves were outside building as well.

"What the heck did you do that for Frost?!" He yelled at me as we approached him, the elves helping him stand back up  
"That's for stealing my toy car!" I smirked at him. He curled his fists and his face got red with anger.  
"Why you little-!" He screamed as he came charging towards me. I jumped into the air and out of the way. Every time he charged towards me, I would either duck out of the way, kick from underneath him, or leap into the air and fly right above him, sticking my tongue out at him which only infuriated him more. I never once got a single scratch while he went home with bruises all over him. I ended up being grounded for a whole entire month because of it, but I will admit, it was worth it.

"My, my. You really are quite a mischievous kid." Pitch commented. I laughed.  
"Wait 'till I tell you about last Easter..." I said to him as we continued to walk together. I opened my mouth and began to tell him when heard a giant "dong!" I looked over to see a grandfather clock sounding the time. I ran up to it to look at the time and saw it was eleven o'clock at night.

"Oh dang!" I shouted once I saw the time. I began to panic. Where mom and dad already back? What are they going to do once they see I'm gone? What was I going to tell them?

"Are you alright?" Pitch asked.  
"No, I-I mean yes! It's just that I didn't know how late it was and I'm worried about mom and dad being back already from visiting Grandpa." I bit my lip nervously. "I need to get back home soon."  
"Alright. Would you like me to walk you back up to the entrance?" Pitch asked, pointing up at the entrance where I used to come through when I came in after my family picnics.  
"No. I got a snow globe that will take me back home, remember? That's how I came here."  
"Oh, right."

I then took out the magic snow globe from within the pocket of my black hoodie that I had put on when I had gone outside earlier. I whispered "Arendelle" to the magic snowglobe and watched the magic dust swirl around. I then threw it in front of me and watched the magic portal open instantly. I glanced over at Pitch who stared at the portal with slightly widened eyes.

"I'll see you next time, alright?" I said to him. "I'll promise to come back next week."  
"There's no hurry for you to come back. I'll be here." He said. I nodded my head and proceeded to walk into the portal. I was about a foot or two away when I stopped. I turned back around and ran straight at Pitch and threw my arms around him. I could feel his body stiffen again like last time, but after a few seconds he relaxed, letting me hug him.

"Pitch, remember when you said you longed for a family?' I asked him, looking up at his face as he looked down at me. He nodded.  
"I'll be your family." I said to him. His eyes widened in surprise. I smiled at him and continued to hug him. I suddenly felt him put his arms around me. We both stood there, hugging each other with the portal still open in the front of us, waiting for me.

For the first time in a very long time, I felt like I had now found someone who really understood me and that person ended up being him.


	7. Chapter 6

As the years flew by, me and Pitch formed a close father-son bond, and as they went by, my relationship with my parents began to strain. I wasn't getting to see them as much as I got older. My dad's guardian duties along with the royal duties him and my mom were involved in took a lot of time away from us. I'd sometimes see them for a few hours then they'd have to leave. I longed for them to be with me and Evangeline longer, but I knew they couldn't. Whenever we couldn't spend time together, I'd get upset and stay up in my room.

Evangeline seemed little to be bothered by it. When I asked her why it never bothered her that we hardly got to spend time with our parents, she replied by saying "It does upset me that mom and dad don't get to spend a lot of time with us. It really does hurt me to not me with them and I know that deep down it hurts you too. But I don't worry much about it because I know that someday, we will be a family again."

Secretly, I too hope that someday we'll be a family again, but I know I had another family out there and that was me and Pitch. When I'd feel lonely, I'd secretly take one of the magic snow globes from either mom or dad when they were away and I'd go and see him. I'd tell him everything that was going on, I'd tell him secrets I couldn't tell them, mostly because they were always away, and we'd laugh and joke around. Sometimes, we'd even venture into other countries to explore, like Italy, Europe, etc. Most of the time, it would be at night when I'd be able to go and see him. I'd always had to get back by a certain time in the early morning because I knew our maids and butlers would come and wake both me and Evangeline up to get ready for the morning. The reason I'd leave in the late hours of the night was because I couldn't really risk disappearing for hours in the daytime, but then again, who'd know I was gone.

Also, when I'd go to see Pitch, he'd help me with my powers. We would even battle against each other whenever I wanted to practice with my ice powers. Everything else I didn't really need his help in. At the beginning, we'd have battles that'd last an hour or even longer, but lately they've become shorter due to him becoming weaker and weaker as the time would go by. He started to appear thinner, his face more wrinkled, and his hair whiter. Sometimes, he couldn't even get up at all.

"Nobody believes in me Ivan." He said to me as he sat in his chair, his head in his hand.  
"But, I believe in you Pitch." I said to him, bending down next to his chair.  
'I know you do, but no one else other than you seem to believe in me. All these years have gone by and not one single child has believed in me."  
"What happens if no one does believe in you?" I asked.  
"I'll cease to exist." He said in a soft voice.

I gasped. No, this couldn't be happening! If Pitch ceases to exist, I'll have no one. I had to help him!

"I'll help you get children to believe in you again." I said to him. Pitch moved his hand out of the way to look at me.  
"You'd do that? For me?" He asked, astonished.  
"Yes! I'll do whatever you want me to do to get the children to believe in you as long as you get to still stay here and be the Nightmare King." I said to him. I was serious about this. Pitch was like a father to me and I didn't want to lose the only family I felt like I had.

"Oh Ivan, thank you!" Pitch said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You've really made me happy. You've always been like a son to me." He ruffled my hair with his hand. I smiled up at him. Just this sign of fatherly affection was what I longed for so long with my dad and now Pitch has given that to me and much more over the years.

"Now, what do we have to do?" I asked him.

"The time isn't right yet." He said, struggling to stand up from his chair. I quickly stood up and carefully helped him up. He nodded his head toward the globe and I helped him walk to it.

"What do you mean the time's not right yet?" I asked as we slowly walked.

"It just isn't, but it will be soon." He replied as we finally reached the globe. "When the time does come, my globe will be full of nothing but lights of children who believe in me and I will once again become powerful, and it'll all be thanks to you Ivan."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long hiatus! I was just busy all summer with my move and work but I'm back! I'm going to do my best to keep updating both this and A Frozen Secret. Thank you all of you who have Favorited and Followed my story. It really means a lot! Thank you again everyone!**


	8. Chapter 7

"Ivan, can we talk to you?" My parents asked me when I came down for breakfast early that morning.  
"Yeah sure." I said to them. My dad signaled for me to sit down at the table in front of them. Evangeline was there too. Dad looked at her and cleared his throat.  
"Evangeline?" He asked. She looked up at him from her food and he cocked his head towards the direction outside of the dining room.  
"And that's my cue to leave." She said, picking up her bowl of fruit and oatmeal. We waited until she finally left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ivan, is there something you'd like to talk to us about? You hardly talk to us anymore and we feel like you're becoming more distant with us lately." Mom said to me

I looked straight down at the table. " _Why yes mom and dad, I would like to talk to you two about something and that is you. I have been becoming more distant and the reason is because you guys haven't been there for me and my sister since we were little. All you both ever do is work and sometimes we don't see you guys for days and so because of that, I have made a friend, someone who is like a father to me, and I know you guys wouldn't want me anywhere near him because he's the Nightmare King but you can't really tell me crap what to do because I won't listen to anything you have to say…"_ I wanted to say. My eyes drifted up over to them.

"No, there's nothing I want to talk to you guys about." I said. "And, I haven't been becoming more distant with you guys."

"But you're always up in your room, you don't even come out to say hi and how you're doing, and you don't ever really come and spend time with us when me and your mom have some free time from our duties." Dad said. "Lately, me and your mother just haven't been having a lot of royal and guardian duties to attend to and we have been able to spend much more time with you and your sister now, but you don't seem to want to.

"Yeah, but it's because I'm involved in my studies." I replied. "You know it's going to be either me or Evangeline that'll rule Arendelle when you both hand the throne over to one of us and I am just trying to learn to how to become a proper king. Evangeline is going to be a great Queen of course and I just want to be a great King for everyone here."

"Honey, it's great that you are getting yourself ready for this, but we really would like for you to try to spend more time with us." Mom reached across the table and held my hand. I looked down at her hand and then back up at her, holding her hand. "And don't tire yourself to much over the upcoming royal duties. You're going to be a great King. I believe in you."

"We both do." Dad said, reaching across the table to put his hand over ours.

My gazed drifted back to the table. "All I really want is for us to spend more time together." I said to them and I meant it. "I just want us to be a real family again."

"We are a real family Ivan." Mom said, holding my hand even tighter. "I know all these years have been hard on you and your sister, but you do have to understand that we have our duties to attend to. We will admit that we hate being away from you both. It really hurts me and your dad to not be able to be with you two."

"But someday, we won't ever be away from you both, we will all be together again." Dad said to me, looking over at mom and smiling at her and then back at me. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Tell you what, why don't we all go ice skating tomorrow?" Dad exclaimed. "It's already the beginning of December, which is a busy month for me, but I can take one full weekend off so we can all spend time together and have fun! Just like the good old days!"

"That would be great honey!" Mom said happily. "What do you say Ivan?"

It took me a couple seconds to respond. Of course I wanted to spend time with them! That's all I ever wanted! But, deep down, it made me feel bad because I have always spent time with Pitch and I didn't want him to think I was abandoning him, and our plan, but I'm sure he would understand, or at least try to. And, I couldn't really give up this family planned weekend either.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, smiling at the both of them. "I'd love to spend time with you guys this weekend!"

"Then it's a plan!" Dad happily said standing up from the table, grinning from ear to ear. "We're going to have so much fun, just the four of us! And we can have snowball fights which who knows how long that's been since we've last had one, and we can make snowmen, and ice skate at our pond!"

My eyes widened in surprise as my dad kept going on and on about our plans. He was holding mom's hands together and she was giggling at him. I smiled at the both of them. This was the first time in a very, very long time that we have actually been happy and have planned some family time.

I heard the door open and in came Evangeline. She stopped when she saw all of us standing together and talking.  
"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, confused.  
"No! No you're not interrupting anything." I said to her as she walked over to us.

"Are you smiling?" She whispered to me when she came over and stood next to me. "I haven't seen you smile in a long time. What's going on?"

"We have decided to make plans for the four of us to spend time together this weekend!" Mom exclaimed.

Evangeline squealed with excitement.  
"Are you guys serious?" She asked. Even I still couldn't believe we were going to spend time together.

Dad and mom both nodded their heads. Evangeline then squealed happily again and ran over to mom and dad and hugged the both of them.

"I can't believe we're actually going to do this!" she exclaimed. "When are we going to go?"

"Tomorrow. We're going to all be together the whole weekend." Dad said, smiling at her.

"Oh my gosh! That is great! This is great!" Evangeline practically shouted with excitement. "What exactly are we going to do?" she asked and dad immediately began telling her their plans that he had just went over with mom. I watched the three of them. Evangeline was practically bouncing up and down, her braid practically smacking her back with every bounce. Mom stood next to dad, smiling at him as he talked and talked.

"Wow! This is so great! Isn't this great Ivan?" she asked, running over to me and holding me by the hand.

"It sure is!" I grinned.

She then pulled me over to mom and dad, whose arms were wide open for us. Once we reached them, we formed a family hug, the first hug we've had in a very long time. And for once in a very long time as well, I felt this warm feeling inside of me; love. The love I had for them was growing even more than it already had been. I was so happy and I really couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey Ivan! Heads up!" shouted Evangeline as I ducked an incoming snowball that was thrown at me. I quickly turned my head around and was met with a snowball to the face. I swatted the snow off my face and grinned at her. I quickly bent down and formed a snowball in my hands from the snow on the ground.

"Hey Evangeline! This one is for you!" I shouted as I threw it at her. She shrieked as the snowball sailed through the air and hit her smack dab at the back of her head as she had started to turn around and run.

"Ow! Hey!" She glared at me.

"Hey now, don't hurt each other." Dad said as he came up behind me. "We're here to have fun! Spend family time with each other."  
"But we are having fun dad." I laughed.  
"More like trying to see who can hurt each other the most." He chuckled. Evangeline walked up to them and stuck her tongue out at Ivan who in return did the same.

"Hey! How about we go ahead and ice skate?" He asked. "We haven't done that in a long time. Come on! Let's go!" He said and he jumped up into the air and flew around above us. He sailed down towards mom, who was standing in front of the pond. He turned himself upside down and lowered himself in front of her face.

"Hello." He said. Mom screamed, covering her mouth, then began to laugh.  
"Honey! You scared me!" She laughed as he turned himself upright and landed back down in front of her. He laughed along with her and she put her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Get a room." Me and Evangeline said in unison as we approached them. They both separated, blushing.  
"Alrighty then! Who's ready to ice skate?" Dad asked, reaching over to grab mom's hand and pull her towards the pond.  
"We are!" We both shouted as we ran towards them. Mom and dad stopped and waved their hands over their feet. Their magic transformed their shoes into ice-skates. They then waved their hands over ours and we watched in awe as their magic transformed our shoes into ice-skates as well.

"Wow! These are so pretty!" Evangeline exclaimed, bending down to examine her ice skates which were white and had crystals embedded all over them. Mine were black and had silver skates at the bottom which also had crystals embedded on them too.

"Okay now, be careful you both." Mom said to us as she and dad began to ice-skate together on the frozen pond. We both followed closely behind them, slowly moving our feet. We hadn't ice skated for a couple of years now and we were just like our five-year-old selves when we had first began to skate. The ice was super slick so we had to be really careful. Evangeline and I had to hold each other for a few minutes because we couldn't stop slipping on the ice. We both nearly fell down on the ice together. We would watch mom and dad in awe as they both ice-skated so gracefully on the ice with each other.

"I'm so jealous of them." Evangeline said as we both stood in place and watched them.  
"Me too." I replied.  
"I hope that someday I meet someone who loves me just as much as dad loves mom." She said to me. I continued to watch mom and dad skate together. Every time it would seem like mom was getting ready to fall, dad would always catch her. She would also look down at the ground scared at times.

"It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." He'd tell her. She'd look up at him and smile and then lean her head against his chest and he'd rest his head against hers. I smiled at the both of them as I continued to watch them skate together.

Mom and dad then looked up at us and held their arms out to us. Me and Evangeline both skated towards them holding and held their hands. I reached out and held mom and Evangeline's hands while she held dad's. We skated together in a circle, laughing with joy as we did. It made me remember years ago when we were little and we did this. We were much shorter than mom and dad and they had to practically bend all the way down just so we all could skate together in a circle, but oh the fun we would have. For years that's all I ever wanted. I just wanted us to spend more time together as a family and have fun and now we were actually getting to do that. In my heart, I could feel the love for my parents growing more and more by the second.

* * *

Afterwards when we had spent hours skating together and having snowball fights, we went back home and had dinner together for the first time in a long time. Dad and I helped our gardener pick out vegetables for our supper. Once we did, we helped our kitchen staff peel and cut them up. Since I was the one who loved being in kitchen all the time, mom and dad actually let me tell them what to do. I had mom and Evangeline help cook the pot roast and back the cake for desert and me and dad peeled and cut the vegetables and helped out anyway we could.

Dad and I would joke around with each other and just talk about off the wall stuff. We'd look over every now and then and watch mom and watch as they both baked a chocolate cake together. I'm surprised we ended up having one because they couldn't stop licking the chocolate off the spoon. In the end, we ended up having a great dinner together. We even invited Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff and their family to have dinner with us.

"Wow!" Aunt Anna exclaimed during dinner. "This is the first time all of us have sat together to have dinner in a really long time. This is really great!"  
"It sure is." Uncle Kristoff agreed with her. "The food is delicious!"  
"Thank you Anna and Kristoff." Mom smiled at them. "We helped Evangeline and Ivan and the kitchen staff cook the food we're eating right now."  
"Really?" asked aunt Anna, turning to look at us, her face beaming with pride. "Wow! You both are excellent chefs! The food is just amazing!" She took a bite of her pot roast.  
"Thanks aunt Anna, but Ivan here is the real chef. I just helped him and mom and dad." Evangeline said, grinning at me.

"Oh cool! You should study to become a chef Ivan!" our youngest cousin, Alma, aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff's daughter said to me from across the table.  
"I have thought about it a couple times but I'm not sure if I'll even have time to once I become King." I said to her.

"So? You're going to be King. You can do whatever you want. Just tell them "Hey, I'd like to be chef," and they'll certify you on the spot." Brock, our cousin who was just a few years younger than me, and their son as well, said to me through bites of his food. He, as of right now, had no interest in becoming King once he got older. I could mostly tell by the way he didn't pay attention during our lessons that we'd have together with him and Alma once a week. He'd doodle on his paper or lay his head down and take a nap or just disrupt our teacher. I'd chuckle at him. And I thought I hated lessons so much. But even I knew that he was going to have to take a royal role since he was part of the family whether he liked it or not.

"Yes well, I'd rather earn that the right way." I said to him. "I'd like to take the lessons and pass the exam, then be certified, just like everybody else."  
He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Fine. Whatever suits you." He said to me.  
I turned back to my food, ignoring him.

The rest of the evening went well. We finished dinner, had our dessert, which everyone enjoyed, especially mom, Evangeline, aunt Anna, and Alma. After that, we made snowmen out in the front courtyard. Uncle Kristoff and dad talked about the recent events going on as well as dad's guardian duties, while mom and aunt Anna talked about what had recently been going on with each other and at home.

Evangeline, Alma, and I made a huge snowman while Brock rode around Agnar, Sven's son. Then, once we were done, we had a snowball fight with all the adults joining in and surprisingly Brock who threw snowballs while riding on Agnar. Dad and mom made glowing snow orbs that helped illuminate the courtyard so we could see what we were doing. We'd stop every now and then to watch the orbs dance around the yard and to watch the snow fall down on us.

After a few hours, it was time for all of us to go to sleep. Mom and dad offered our aunt and uncle rooms in the castle, which they gladly took, for they lived in a cottage just up the hill and we could tell they were all too tired to take the ride up there. We helped them by getting them bed covers, blankets, and pillow cases for their beds in the rooms. We then told each other goodnight and headed off to bed.

"Goodnight mom and dad!" I practically yelled from across the corridor.  
"Goodnight Ivan!" mom and dad said to me with smiles on their faces. "Goodnight Evangeline!" they said to my sister who was in the room right next to me.  
"Thank you! Goodnight mom and dad and goodnight Ivan!" She said, closing the door behind her. I watched mom and dad close the door behind them and I did the same.

"Man I'm tired!" I yawned, sliding under the covers of my bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The only thing is that I really didn't get a lot of sleep that night for I kept having a dream of black sand and Pitch's yellow eyes glaring right at me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for being patient and waiting for me to update this story. I"ve just been caught up in homework and my new job that I haven't had much of a chance to update my stories 'till now. Please don't forget to Follow and Favorite and Comment. Love you all and have a goodnight!**


	10. Chapter 9

"Hey Ivan!" yelled Evangeline from outside my bedroom door, waking me up. "Wake up! We're going ice skating with the villagers and we're building snowmen today! And we have to help set up the Christmas decorations!"

I groaned, rolling over in bed and grabbing my pillow and putting it over my face. As much as I really wanted to get up and get ready to spend more time with my family, I couldn't. I was so tired. I couldn't get any sleep last night. I kept dreaming of Pitch's black sand and his glowing eyes. Every time I'd try to go back to sleep, that's all I kept seeing so I stayed up 'till about a few hours ago. I was finally starting to get some sleep until Evangeline woke me up.

I removed the pillow from my face. "I'll be there soon!" I yelled.  
"Okay!" she yelled back and I listened as her footsteps ran next door to her room and the door closed.

"Can I just sleep for a few more hours? Maybe a few days?" I said to myself. My eyes were so heavy I could hardly keep them open. Finally, I closed them and went back to sleep. I was sleeping so well until I heard a couple knocks at the door. My eyes sprang open and I quickly sat up in bed.

"Hey, it's just me." Dad said, peeking in.  
"Hey dad." I yawned. "How are you this morning? What time is it?" I rubbed the back of my hair and then put my hand up against my cheek, trying to hold my head up.

"I'm doing pretty well." He said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "And it's not really morning now. It's noon."  
"What?" I practically yelled.

"Yeah it's 1:30." He said to me. I was so surprised I slept till this time. The latest I've ever woken up was 11 a.m. I never got up this late. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I glanced out the window where the sun was high in the sky.

"Why didn't anyone try to wake me up again?" I asked. "Evangeline told me to wake up but that was hours ago. I thought maybe one of you would try to wake me up a little bit after she tried to."  
"Well, your mother came to check up on you and she told us that you were sleeping so soundly that she just couldn't bear to wake you up and it's a good thing that she didn't because you don't look like you got a lot of sleep last night. You even have some bags under your eyes." He said, nodding at me.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep at all last night." I said to him.  
"How come?" He asked me.

I was wanted to tell him about my dream but then I remembered the promise I made with Pitch; That I'd never tell mom and dad about him. If I were to even mention the black sand I saw in my dream, they'd start to worry and probably not even let me out of their sight. They'd alert the guardians and they'd go and find him.

"I was still so excited from yesterday that I just couldn't fall asleep. It's been a very long time since we've all spent time together and we had so much fun I was just so overjoyed that it just took over me and I really couldn't stop thinking of it and the plans that we had for today." I smiled at him. He chuckled.

"Even I'm still excited from yesterday. I'm really glad we got to spend time together as a family yesterday too." He said to me. "Oh and it's so nice to actually have a couple of days off." He said, stretching himself and falling back down on my bed. I laughed.

"Being a guardian sure can tire you out. Especially when you've been one for so many years." He said to me.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" I asked him. He looked over and nodded his head at me. "Why did you decide to become a guardian dad?"

"To tell you the truth, I actually really didn't want to to begin with." He said to me.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Well, like you and your sister know, I was around for over 300 years before I was offered the chance to become a guardian, well actually, more like being stuffed into a magic sack and tossed through a magic portal offer." He said, grinning from ear to ear at the memory. We both laughed.

"Anyway, I really didn't want to become one because I just considered the thought of it really boring and because I felt resent for not being believed in." He looked over, remembering everything from all those years. I really couldn't imagine what it must be like to not have anyone see, touch, hear, or believe in you for so many years.  
"But North convinced me to help aid them. Pitch, I'm sure you know him," He continued, making my heart stop and hold my breath when he said his name., "he had started to spread fear, mostly all due to the resentment he held for no one believing in him, and that feeling, I actually understood very well."

I glanced over at him. I wanted to tell him about my dream but I knew I couldn't so I just sat still and continued to listen to him.

"He ended up making the children stop believing in Tooth, Bunny, and North. He killed Sandy but he came back in the end. But during the time that Sandy was gone, the other three grew weak because no one believed in them. That's the bad thing about being a guardian; that if a certain number of children stop believing in you, you start to grow weak and so do your powers. I was still able to fight for I was the only one still strong enough and because I still wasn't a guardian. During that time, I met a child named Jamie, your uncle Jamie." He said, glancing up at me. "And I helped him believe in the guardians and he was the very first person to see me. To actually believe in me." He smiled.

"Jamie also convinced his friends to believe and the guardians managed to gain their powers back and we all ended up defeating Pitch in the end. Then, I finally accepted my place as a Guardian. The Guardian of Fun." He held up a hand and formed a snowflake from his fingertips. He slightly waved his hand and the snowflake flew all over the room. It kept flying until it ended up landing on my nose. I felt a little tingly, then all of a sudden, I wasn't tired anymore. I was full of energy and I was ready to roll.

"Now," he said, holding his head up to look at me. "Are you ready to go have some fun with us?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head.  
"Alrighty then!" He said, jumping up from the bed. "I'll tell everyone you're awake now and we'll wait for you downstairs alright?"  
"Sure dad! I'll be right there!" I said to him. He smiled and left the room. I immediately jumped from the bed and ran over to my wardrobe and opened it up. I looked around until I found an outfit for the day. When I took it out I felt a chill run up my spine.

" _Ivan."_ A voice whispered in my ear. I quickly spun around but there was nothing behind me. I glanced around my room but I was alone. The voice I heard sounded just like Pitch.

"Stop it." I told myself. "You're still tired and you're just hearing things."

I went ahead and put my clothes on and stepped outside my room. I quickly ran down the corridor and ran down the stairs. Then, I went into the main room where everyone else was sitting around the fireplace.

"Hey everyone!" I said with glee. "Sorry I'm late."

"Well it's about time you decided to join us." Evangeline in an annoyed tone, glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Good day to you aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff." I said, nodding my head at them.  
"Good day to you too sweetie!" aunt Anna beamed at me. She had Alma sitting on the floor in front of her as she braided her hair.

"Hey Ivan! You feeling okay?" Alma asked me.  
"Yeah, I'm feeling fine. I just couldn't sleep last night that's why I was so late in waking up." I explained to her.

"I'm glad your dad went to wake you up or you would've slept the whole day." Mom chuckled. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm glad he did too." I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well alright now that Ivan is up, let's go!" Dad exclaimed, helping mom up from her seat. Everyone quickly stood up from their seats and we all followed mom and dad outside the castle. We went out past the gates and towards the center of the village where the villagers were putting up their decorations around their houses and some had just finished putting up the Christmas tree. Christmas was now almost two weeks away and the villagers were so anxious and excited to start getting ready that mom and dad decided to bring all of us to help decorate.

"Okay everyone pick a section they want to help out and let's start decorating!" Dad said, motioning all around us.

We all separated, Alma and Evangeline helping the children put up the decorations around their houses. Aunt and Uncle went and helped direct the villagers and guests, who were visiting Arendelle for the season, in where to go and what to do. Brock, instead of helping out, ran off with the other boys to play. I went ahead and stuck with mom and dad to help decorate the Christmas tree. Now, this wasn't your average six foot Christmas tree you'd have in your living room. This was a thirty-foot tree that the village men, along with uncle, went in search of.

Three hours passed and we helped decorate, played in the snow, had snowball fights, built snowmen and forts, and had tons of fun during those hours. As we were putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree, many of the villagers and the guests gathered around in awe to watch us finish up. I reached into the sack to pull out the finishing touch, the golden, crystal star for the top of the Christmas tree. I walked forward towards my mom and dad, who were almost done putting up the last of the decorations, holding the star in my hand.

As I waited for mom and dad to finish, I looked down at it and saw a dark spot on it. I held it up so I could get a closer look. Maybe it was a smudge. I tried to scratch it off but it didn't disappear. I held it up closer and saw that the dark spot was swirling around. It grew bigger and suddenly, a pair of glowing eyes, one's that I recognized too well, appeared in the dark spot.

Frightened, I dropped the star and watched it fall and hit the ground, shattering into pieces. Everyone and everything around me grew quiet and I felt all eyes on me. My mouth was open and my eyes were wide, staring down at the broken pieces. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach along with fear.

"Ivan? Are you alright?" I heard mom say to me, coming into my view. I slowly moved to look at her. She and dad were looking at me worriedly.

"I-I am." I said. I looked back down at the broken pieces, the dark spot gone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drop it!" I exclaimed, bending down to pick up the pieces. I shakenly grabbed at the pieces, feeling their sharp edges cutting my skin. I watched as blood started to come out from the cuts. Anyone would've stopped once they saw that they had cut themselves, but for some reason, I couldn't

"Ivan stop! You're cutting yourself." Dad yelled, bending down to grab my hands, to stop me from cutting myself even more.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I repeated over and over, holding dad's hand against me. I had slumped over and dad's arms were the only thing keeping me up and from hitting the floor. I saw my blood all over the sleeves of his hoodie. My eyes rolled around, looking at everyone as they watched us in shock. Some had back away while others stepped forward, wanting to help. Aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff had stepped forward and were watching us with concern. Brock, Alma, and Evangeline looked at us scared from where they stood. Mom was bent down in front of me, her hand on my cheek.

"Ivan, what's wrong? Answer me!" She said, scared.

I started shaking. I heard the villagers gasp and I looked up to see that it had started to snow down hard it and was swirling fast all around us. The wind blew forcefully, causing the villagers to cover their faces, reach out for others in the fear that they were going to be blown away, and for the tree to start swaying. Some of the ropes that were attached to the tree started to snap off the knobs they were attached to. The men ran forward, grabbing the ropes and pulled back to keep the tree from going over. I could hear some of them screaming. The whole place started to spin and my vision suddenly blurred.

"Ivan! Stop!" I heard Evangeline shout out at me.

No matter what, I couldn't. My whole body continued to shake and I could hardly see anything now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." I said one last time as I closed my eyes, the sound of the wind and screams were the last things I heard, followed by Pitch's voice saying my name.

" _Ivan…"_


	11. Chapter 10

Darkness. That's all I saw all around me and I was floating in the middle of it. I tried to move my hands or my feet but I couldn't. I tried to move my head but I couldn't either. It's like I was paralyzed but the only thing I could move were my eyes, or so I think I could because all I could see was nothing but black. I kept moving my eyes everywhere that I could. Suddenly, I saw a pair of golden eyes appear right above me. A scream rose up in my throat.

" _Ivan…"_ I heard him say.

"Why are you doing this?" I said to him, surprised I could actually talk.

He didn't reply back, his eyes still on me. After a few seconds, his eyes disappeared. I then starting looking around, trying to see if I could find a trace of a light or something. I could feel the air around me tightening. I couldn't breathe.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled.

"Ivan! Ivan wake up!" I heard dad yell at me.

"Dad!" I yelled, breathing hard as I felt the air tighten. I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them up. There was now light. My vision was still blurry but it slowly came back to normal. I slowly focused on the two figures in front of me. Within a few seconds, my vision went back to normal and I saw mom and dad right in front of me. Mom was in the bed right next to me, holding me and dad was kneeling next to the bed, my hand gripped his arm.

"Ivan! Are you alright?" Mom asked worriedly. I shakingly nodded my head, catching my breath.

"W-what happened?" I asked, glancing over to dad who stood up from where he had been kneeling with my hand still on his arm. I carefully let go of him.

"We think you had a panic attack." He said to me, rubbing my back.

"A panic attack?" I asked.

"Yes honey. You started panicking because you dropped the glass star and you tried to pick up the pieces, cutting yourself in the process." She said, nodding down at my hands. I looked down at my hands which were now bandaged up. Each finger had long strips of bandages, covering mostly the top half of them where they were mostly cut up.

"Your dad tried to stop you but for some reason you wouldn't stop trying to pick up the broken pieces," she continued "and then he had to hold you up because you about fell over and started to panic."

"And while I held you, you wouldn't stop saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"" Dad continued. "and because you were panicking, you caused a blizzard with strong winds."

I snapped my head up at him, gazing at him in horror.

"I didn't hurt anybody did I?" I asked him. If I had unintentionally hurt somebody, there was no way I could forgive myself for it.

"No, you didn't." He answered, rubbing my hair. "The Christmas tree almost fell over due to the strong winds but we got it under control. You ended up passing out and that caused the blizzard to stop, but no one got hurt."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad." I said to them. "Where is aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff and my cousins? Where is Evangeline?" I asked them.

"They're all fine honey." Mom said to me, brushing my cheek with the back of her hand. I turned to face her.

"Can I see them?" I asked. Mom shook her head.

"Not right now sweetie. They're all asleep right now but I can assure you that they're alright and I promise you that you can see them in the morning. They were really worried about you." She said to me. I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened earlier." I said.

"Don't be Ivan." Dad said to me. "We know you didn't mean for any of that to happen."

I was so upset with myself that I wanted to scream and cry. I hated myself for what I had done, even if mom and dad told me that it wasn't my fault. But most of all, I was angry. I was angry at Pitch. I had to see him and demand to know why he was doing all of this. I clenched my fists, the bandages wrapped around my fingers tightened.

" _Why would he do this? Pitch is like a father to me and I just don't understand why he would do this to me, why he deliberately scare me, making me cause a blizzard that almost hurt everyone?"_ I wondered to myself. The only way I'd find out was by going to go see him as soon as possible.

"Mom, dad? I really still feel tired and I'd like to get some sleep, if that's alright?" I asked them, glancing at the both of them. They both exchanged worried glances.

"Honey, are you sure?" Mom asked worriedly.

"You just woke up and you haven't eaten anything at all." Dad said to me.

"You sure you don't want us to stay here with you, just in case?" mom asked.

I nodded my head at her. "I'll be fine mom, really. And, I'm not all that hungry dad, thank you though." I smiled at them, trying to show them that I was alright when in fact I wasn't.

Mom pursed her lips, not fully convinced. She stared up at dad and I knew they really didn't want to leave me alone in my room.

"Well, alright." Mom said. "But we're going to be checking up on you every hour, alright?"

"Yes mom." I said.

She gave me a weak smile then leaned up and kissed my forehead. Dad bent down and gave me a hug.

"We'll be right across the hall if you need us." Dad said to me. I nodded my head.

"Could you please close the door when you go out?" I asked. Mom looked back at dad, not sure if that was such a good idea but he nodded his head at her.

"We will." He said to me, holding mom's hand as he led her to the door.

"Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad." I said to them as they walked out.

"Goodnight honey." Mom said to me before dad closed the door to my room. Once he did and I heard the door to their room close, I quickly jumped out of bed.

I bent down to look under my bed for my shoes. Once I saw them, I grabbed them and quickly put them on my feet. It hurt a little too since it was putting pressure against the bandaged cuts on my fingers. Once I finished putting them on, I went over to my drawer and took out my snow globe. Pitch had some questions to answer.

"Pitch's lair." I whispered to it before throwing it in front of me, the portal opening up.


	12. Chapter 11

"Pitch Where are you?" I shouted when I stepped into his lair. I looked all around for him. "Where are you? I need to talk to you right now!"

"Why hello Ivan. It's so nice to see you again." I heard him say behind me. I quickly turned around to face him. He was sitting on his throne, two of his fingers were up against his face, looking at me with a small smirk on his face.

"What the hell was that all about?" I yelled, stomping towards him.

"What was what?" He asked, his smirk now gone.

"Don't act dumb!" I exclaimed, standing now directly in front of him, my hands clenched in fists by my sides. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't." He said to me.

Angrily, I punched the wall behind his throne, leaving a cracked hole in it. Pitch turned his head slightly to look at the hole and then back at me.

"Why are you so angry Ivan? Did your parents make you mad?" He asked with pity in his voice.

"You know damn well why I'm angry!" I yelled at him. "How could you do that? How could you deliberately ruin my weekend that I had with my family? You know you almost caused me to hurt people!"

"Fine!" Pitch yelled, standing up from his throne. He towered over me, glaring straight down at me. "I'll admit it! It was me who ruined your weekend with your family. It was me who caused to get scared and have a panic attack in front of the whole village and cause you to almost hurt your poor villagers and your little family with that bloody blizzard of yours!"

His voice shook the entire lair. I slightly cringed at how loud he was being but I remained standing in front of him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why? What do you mean why?" Pitch said to me. "I did it because I wanted to! I did it so you could come back to me! I was trying to save you from being hurt by your parents!

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "My parents have never hurt me nor did they try to hurt me during the weekend I spend with them."

"Yes but after the weekend, what is going to happen?" Pitch asked, walking in a circle around me. "Oh, I know what'll happen. Your parents will go back to their duties, spend even less time with you and your sister, and you'll be back with me, telling me everything about how upset and depressed you are that your parents don't spend time with you."

"I-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Don't." He said. "Don't even try to defend them. I only did this because I was trying to prevent you from getting hurt." His voice grew soft. "I really didn't want you to become upset again. I don't know if you understand how hard it was for me all those years to see you come to me and just cry because you never saw your parents and how badly you wished you could spend time with them. I just didn't want to see that exact same little boy come to me in just a few days crying his heart out because of that."

I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it. It made me feel horrible inside that for all these years Pitch practically took care of me when my own parents couldn't and here I was yelling at him. I closed my eyes shut and thought back about the times that he was always there for me. But I also knew that he shouldn't have tried to ruin the very rare time I got to spend time with my family.

Suddenly, I had a feeling of hatred come over me. I started to get flashbacks of when I was younger, of how for days I hardly ever saw my parents because they were always busy with their duties. Of how I always got the same "Maybe tomorrow," response from both when I'd ask when would we all be able to spend some time together and how much I looked forward to the next day in the hopes that we all could be together but I either wouldn't see them at all or I would just get the same answer over and over again for days. In the end, the only person that was ever there for me was Pitch. He had always been there for me and he still was to this day. He was the only one who ever actually cared about me.

I opened my eyes back up and looked straight at Pitch who was still standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said to him. "I really am. You always been there for me and up till now, you still are. You have always been the only one to." I clenched my hands tightly, getting even more flashback of my childhood, of sitting alone in my room on the verge of tears because I couldn't see my parents, of getting the same answer, of getting hurt just about every day. Then I remembered Pitch always being there. He helped me learn to control my powers more, he listened to me as I went on and on about stuff that I had just recently learned in my studies, about what was going on in Arendelle or even in the neighboring kingdoms, what was going on in my dad's realm, about everything. And, whenever he promised me something, he always kept it. There was no "Maybe tomorrow" or "Not right now son" from him. He always put me first and that's what my parents had lacked to do all these years and that made me mad more than anything in this world.

I then heard Pitch gasp and saw him grab at his chest and bend forward. I rushed over to him and grabbed him, afraid that he was going to fall over.  
"Pitch? What's wrong?" I asked him, scared.  
"I'm fine." He managed to say. I helped him lean against his throne. He tilted his head slightly to look over at his globe. "It's just that all these years without no one believing me are now finally taking its toll on me." His breath sounded rapid.

My eyes slightly widened in horror. I knew what he meant. If he spent any more time like this without anyone believing in him, then he was going to vanish. His powers had grown weaker throughout the years and so had he. He would soon end up dying and I will have no one.

"Pitch, please tell me what I can do to help you." I said to him. "There has to be something I can do!"

He slowly turned his head to look at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I need you to help make the children believe in me again."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait on this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks everyone!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Alexa! Wait for me!" cried out seven-year-old James as he tried to catch up with his older sister. They had just gotten out of school and they were now making their way home in the cold snowy weather.  
"Well if you could catch up a little faster then that would be great!" nine-year-old Alexa yelled back through her chattering teeth. Even with her warm sweater that her dad had bought her just a few weeks ago, couldn't keep her warm in this weather. The snow was now practically pouring down with all its might on the both of them. She hugged herself tighter and continued to walk faster.

"Almost home, almost home, almost home." She repeatedly said to herself as they reached the final block left to make it home. She hated that their father had to stay over at school and work late because he had decided to help the students who were struggling in literature class. She should've listened when he told them to wait for him to finish up with the students but Alexa complained, saying she had lots of homework to do when in reality she just wanted to go home and watch the newest episode of _Skins_ , which her father wouldn't let her watch because it was too mature for her. James, who loved his sister a whole lot and always wanted to be around her, followed her home even though Alexa told him to stay and wait on their dad.

"Home at last!" She said with relief as she began to walk up the porch steps. She thought it was weird that James didn't say anything back and she turned around. To her horror, James wasn't behind her. He wasn't anywhere at all!

"Oh crud!" She yelled. James must've gotten lost when all that snow was coming down on her and lost his way. She knew she had to go find him or she was going to be in big trouble. She set her stuff down on the porch and set off to find her brother.

"James!" She shouted as she ran down the street. "James! Where are you?"

The wind howled all around her, dying down her shouts. The snow was now pouring down heavily on her as the time passed.

"James!" She shouted again as she looked all around her. He was nowhere around her. Alexa knew something wasn't right. She thought it was really strange that James had gotten lost in the snow. They both knew the entire town like the back of their hands and he would've managed to find a different route back home or kept on going. They were friends with just about every family in town and all he had to do was go to one of their homes and ask to use their phones and he would've called her. She took her phone out from her pocket and looked at it. There weren't any notifications. She then thought that maybe he had managed to get home and he was probably waiting for her. She then turned around and started to run up the streets when she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing at the end of the street was a tall boy with brown hair and icy blue eyes who stared at her.

"Can I help you?" Alexa called out, shielding the side of her face from the snow. It had eased within the last few minutes but it was still hard to see anything. He continued to stare at her without responding to her question. He then began to make his way towards her. Alexa took a couple of steps back.

"Have you seen my brother?" She asked as she continued to step away from him.

"I have, actually." The boy responded.

"Oh, you have?" She asked. "Where?"

"He's with him now." He said.

"Huh?" Alexa asked. "What do you mean he's with him? Is he with my father? Did my father find him?"

The boy stopped just a few feet away from her, cocking his head to one side to look at her. Alexa felt creeped out. She looked around her to see if maybe there was someone nearby who she could run to but the streets were deserted and she couldn't see farther out due to the snow.

"I'm going to call my father." Alexa said, reaching inside her pocket, and taking her cell phone out. "He's probably found my brother and they're probably at home already waiting on me." She started dialing his number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Come on. Pick up pick up pick up!" She whispered frantically. Finally, her dad's voice came over the line.

"Yes Alexa?" He said. "I'm almost home honey."  
"Dad! Dad, is James with you?" She asked.  
"What? No, he isn't." He responded. Alexa's blood ran cold. "Alexa, isn't he with you?"  
"No! No he's not and I can't find him!" Alexa practically yelled into the phone.  
"Alexa? Honey, I can't hear you!" her dad's voice yelled over the phone. She could hear static over the line.  
"Dad! Dad!" She yelled as the line went dead.

"He's not with your father." The boy said to her.

Alexa looked up from her phone at him.  
"Then where is he then? You said you saw him." Alexa was now getting frustrated at him and scared.

"I'll show you where he's at if you come with me." He said to her, holding his hand out.

Alexa shook her head at him. She knew better than to go with some strange boy whom she had never seen before.  
"No. I'm not going anywhere with you!" She yelled at him. She then turned around and began running down the street. Just as she reached the end of the street, she felt something wrap itself around her ankle. She screamed as she fell forward and hit the ground hard. Groaning, she turned herself over and looked down at her leg. Attached to her ankle was a chain made of ice. She sat up and tugged at the chain.

"Don't bother with it. It's unbreakable." She heard the boy say. She snapped her head up at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Please let me go!" She cried, tears running down her face. He bent down to look at her.  
"Honey, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just trying to help you find your brother." He said softly to her.  
"Then let me go!" Alexa cried.  
"I will if you let me help you find your brother." He said to her. "I know where he's at. How are you going to find him if you're just sitting here crying?"  
Scared, Alexa nodded her head at him. She watched as he waved his hand over the chain that binded her ankle disintegrate into snow. He stood up and held a hand out to help her stand up. Shaking, she took it.

"Now, we're going to go to him and you'll find your brother there." He said. She watched as he formed a small snowflake in his hand and waved it over her face. She snowflake landed right in between her eyes and she began to feel a cold tingle come over her. Then, she felt calm.

"Will you please take me to my brother?" She asked, smiling softly at him.

"Of course." He said, still holding on to her hand and pulling her along with him.

They walked a good few feet before they both heard a horn honk from behind him. The boy stopped and turned back to see what it was. It was Alexa's father.

"Alexa!" He shouted as he got out of his car.

The boy waved his free hand over and made the snow begin to pour down hard again. The wind also got stronger and it about made Alexa's father lose his balance.

"Hey! Hey you! Where are, you taking my daughter?" He shouted as he ran after them. He then stopped in his tracks and gazed at the boy in horror.

"Ivan?" He asked him.

Ivan smiled at his uncle Jamie.

"Hi there uncle Jaime. So nice to see you. I'm just going to take Alexa on a walk with me, if that's okay?" He said to him.

"No! You leave my daughter alone!" Jaime shouted, running towards them.

Ivan looked straight at him and put his hand up and shoved his energy at his way. He watched as Jaime flew back and hit his head on the sidewalk, knocking him unconscious. He then waved his hand over him and Alexa, causing them to disappear along with a swirl of snow.


End file.
